rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SweeTea/Conceited Girl...
Hey guys! Did I catch your attention with the title? If you're reading this, I must have...just a little bit, right? I can already hear you all saying "No" lol. Well, anyways, I thought I should write a blog for all of you who LOVE TO READ like me. You don't like to read?Then you haven't read a good book, huh? You will soon. There's a book/comic/article out there for everyone, and I am sre you will find one as you get older. This is a story about the adventures of my rotten half cousins and how I somehow survived. I don't remember EVERYTHING, so keep in mind some parts are made up just for entertainment. When I was about five or six, i would spend every summer weekend with my uncle's wife's family. They weren't really a part of my family, but oh,'' if you said that to my aunt.....expect a slap in the face. Literally''. My aunt was never the nicest person, and neither was her family. Anyways, when I was a little girl I had very curly hair. It's straight now...for some reason...but it was very curly when I was younger (as I mentioned before, maybe five or six). At the time my siblings had been sent off to summer camp, but I had gotten very sick perviously so my parents decided to keep me home in case I had relaps of the sickness. And who would take care of me? My big older cousins. The most rotten, spoiled, brattiest girls on the face of the Earth. Not olny where my cousins conceited, but also very very ugly. When I had first seen them I was terrified, holding my teddy bear and eyeing my parents in fear. My parents smiply smiled at me, shoving me through the iorn gates of the prison called my cousins' home. My aunt picked me up, carrying me up the stairs into my cousins' room as the five little witches called my cousins trailed behind her eyeing me like a new toy ready to be used up and thrown away. "Be good girls!" my aunt said, putting me down on a bed, leaving the room. I wanted to cry hugging my bear as my cousins approached me, staring at me. The eldest took my bear. "You want it?" she said giggling the most high-pitched annoying laugh. The other four laughed with her, before the youngest grabbed the bear and threw it across the room. I got off the the bed to get my bear when once of them picked me up, dragging me away. The eldest shoved me in the face of her ugly sisters."I am Huny, this is Beatrice, Kelly, Iona, and Patty." "Jeez, look at her hair,"Iona said, pulling my hair,"she looks like a clown." "It's a girl! 'So ugly thought it was a boy!" Patty laughed. "Haha, it's Bozo the clown!" Kelly said, pulling at one of my curls. "Bozo the clown?!" Huny said,"That's hilarious! Bozo the clown, Bozo the clown!" Huny put me down, as she rest of the girls laughed and sang,"Bozo the clown! Bozo the clown!" I was about to cry when Patty yelled,"HENRY!" The other four suddenlt turned their heads and became silent as if it was automatic and rushed to the window. I slowly made my way to the window to, and out on the sidewalk was a boy with jetblack hair, white T-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. "Oh, he's even more beautiful than yesterday..."Kelly said dreamily, lookingdown to the boy named Henry. Huny pushed her away to get a better look, and all of them began to fight over the window to see Henry. I rolled my eyes, sticking my tounge out, What could be more gross to a six-year-old girl that a stupid boy? EW! All of the girls soon rushed out of the room and outside to go see him. I followed them becasue I was slightly interested in what they would do to him, and went out. Henry waved to my cousins, and came up to me. My cousins looked at him confused, seeing him get down on one knee and hold out his hand. "Hello there, I'm Henry. What's your name?"he said. He looked at me with his big blue eyes, and his cute sweet smile. I just yeeeees *dies* All of a sudden I could feel a hundred little flutters in my stomach. My face turned red like a tomato, and I smiled without noticing. "Eta..."I said faintly and shyly. "Nice to meet you Eta. I have a little sister. Wanna come play with us?"he said with a wink, taking my hand. I squealed faintly, gripping his hand as he walked me to my cousins. "s it okay if I take your cousing to my little sister. Maybe they can play." "C-c-can w-we come?!"my cousins begged. "Uh...I-I'd have to ask my mom....Your aunt said it was okay to take Eta, but...she really didn't tell me about you guys...I wouldn't want to get you all in trouble or something..."Henry said, picking me up. I put my hands on my cheeks and blushed. I felt like a princess. My cousins wanted to glare at me, but forced smiles and said,"Okay, okay. We...have to go." Huny said, shoving her sisters back to the home. Henry smiled,"Bye!" before taking me up to a hill. I got worried as we only got farther away frm the house. I was begnning to wonder if Henry had actually gotten permission from my aunt... We stopped when we were over a hill. A little girl sat on a blanket with a few Barbie Dolls, smiling. THATS ALL FOR TODAAAAAY > U < So whoever ca guess the parts that are made up gets a free request!!!!!!!!!!!!! I may surprise you hehehehehehehehe Category:Blog posts